


Dessert For Two

by blondie_sarah14



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One Shot, Post Apocalypse, Smut, The Ritz, Under the table blowjob, alternating pov, aziraphale is a cheeky bastard, bathroom blowjob, crowley is majorly horny, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondie_sarah14/pseuds/blondie_sarah14
Summary: The sight of that tongue was sending pornographic thoughts into Crowley’s mind. Lately, all he could think about was ripping Aziraphale’s vest off and having his way with him.Aziraphale enjoys his dessert at the Ritz. Crowley feels like dessert too. But of a different variety.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257





	Dessert For Two

Crowley sauntered down the sidewalk of Soho. Running a hand through his auburn hair. He smiled to himself as he pushed open the door of Aziraphale’s book shop. 

“Angel?” He called out, passing the stacks of old books. 

Heading towards the back room, Crowley was sure he would find Aziraphale nose deep in a book. Sure enough, Aziraphale was hunched over his office desk. Spectacles on the tip of his nose, steam rising from his mug of coco. He was so immersed in his book that he hadn’t even noticed Crowley enter the room. 

Crowley took this opportunity to admire the sight of his precious angel. Aziraphale’s white blonde hair, tussled from the day’s work. That adorable little crinkle of concentration above his nose as he read. The way Aziraphale licked his lips every few minutes. 

The sight of that tongue was sending pornographic thoughts into Crowley’s mind. Lately, all he could think about was ripping Aziraphale’s vest off and having his way with him. 

Since the almost-apocalypse, life has returned to normal. Well, almost normal. With no fear of being spied on by Heaven or Hell, Crowley and Aziraphale had been spending more and more time together. Finally giving in to their affections last week, when they had kissed for the first time on the bench in St James Square. 6000 years of pent up affection finally bursting through in a passionate embrace.

Crowley remembered, Aziraphale’s soft intake of breath with surprise as he had placed his lips softly against him. Aziraphale’s lips were sweet and velvet smooth. Oh how he longed to plunge his tongue into his angel’s mouth and explore! But he waited, for any sense of hesitation. Instead of hesitating, Aziraphale sighed with pleasure and leaned into the kiss. Deepening it and wrapping his arms around Crowley. 

Crowley didn’t need any further invitation. He started to gently suck at his angel’s bottom lip, leaning in closer as he did so. His hands brushing through Aziraphale’s hair and around his neck. Crowley’s breath began to quicken and he could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. He pushed his tongue forward and parted Aziraphale’s lips, brushing their tongue’s together. This caused a soft moan to escape Aziraphale’s throat. Crowley could feel his pulse beating in his crouch. 

“Crowley...” Aziraphale managed to pull apart briefly and whisper his name. Crowley quickly claimed his lips again, hungry for more. Devouring his angel, slowly and hungrily. 

Aziraphale pulled back again, “Crowley dear...” he spoke a little firmer this time, although the quiver in his voice gave him away. Crowley took a shaky breath and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “Yesss Angel?” Unaware that he was hissing with desire. 

“That was lovely, dear,” Aziraphale sighed with contentment. 

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Crowley agreed. “We don’t have to stop there angel.” And he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. 

Aziraphale blushed a pink colour. “Crowley! We are in a public place!” Obviously shocked at the demon’s crude suggestion. 

Crowley frowned. “Angel, I have wanted to kiss you for over 6000 years. I have wanted to do MORE than kiss you for 6000 years! Haven’t we wasted enough time?” 

Aziraphale smiled sweetly at Crowley as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. “My dear, I have been feeling the same way. That, was more than I could have dreamed of. But...” 

Hesitating, Aziraphale struggled with what he wanted to say next.

“But what, Angel? Oh, what now! It’s always something! Can’t have five minutes of happiness without the world turning to shit! I knew I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up!”

“Oh! No, no! Crowley! Nothing like that!” Aziraphale pulled Crowley in closer and kissed him gently on the forehead. “It’s just that, you go too fast for me, Crowley. I’ve been hiding my feelings for you for so long, but I’m also very inexperienced in this area. I don’t want to rush things. I hope that doesn’t disappoint you?” 

Crowley’s face softened. “Oh Angel! 6000 years before our first kiss, and you think we’re going too fast!?” 

Aziraphale blushed again.

“Oh, Angel. Of course I’m not.... well maybe… a little disappointed...but for you, we can slow things down. Only for you. I’ve waited 6000 years, a little longer won’t kill me I suppose.”

Oh how wrong he was! 

Crowley thought he was going to explode! His sexual frustration had reached volcanic eruption point! Two months! He had been waiting two months for Aziraphale to become comfortable enough to progress to a more physical relationship. Oh, there had been tender kisses, hand holding, and other innocently intimate acts. But it had gotten to the point where Crowley could think about little else. The thought of undressing his angel and devouring him was constantly on his mind. 

One evening, Aziraphale suggested that they go to the Ritz for supper. Crowley agreed, never able to say no to his Angel when he wanted something. They sat at their usual table. Towards the back of the restaurant. A curved sofa settee set into the window, a round table with a long, crisp, white tablecloth reaching the floor. Crowley clambered into his seat next to Aziraphale while he made small talk with their waiter. 

“Lovely to see you again Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley. The usual champagne?”

“Oh yes, please!” Aziraphale exclaimed with excitement. Crowley glanced at the menu, uninterested. What he wanted to eat wasn’t on the menu. Aziraphale ordered his meal, Crowley lazily pointed at something on the menu and the waiter bowed as he left with their order. Aziraphale placed his hand on top of Crowley’s and smiled. “Everything alright dear?”  
“Of course Angel,” he replied, smiling and leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. They chatted aimlessly for a while. The waiter brought their food. Crowley picked at the pasta dish he ordered, while Aziraphale devoured every mouthful of his. Licking his lips and making little moans of pleasure at how “scrumptious” it was. 

Then Aziraphale ordered a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. When asked what he would like, Crowley simply shook his head and filled his champagne glass again. Taking a large mouthful of the bubbly liquid and enjoying the sensation as he felt his body relaxing. A few moments later, the waiter arrived with Aziraphale’s piece of cake. Crowley watched as his angel delicately scooped the first mouthful past his lips, closed his eyes and moaned. Crowley could feel the blood rushing to his groin again. He took a few deep breaths and another large gulp of champagne. Aziraphale placed a second spoonful of cake in his mouth and moaned again, “Oh my!” He exclaimed. 

“Aziraphale, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now!” Crowley whispered with as much self-control as he could muster. “Those little moans you’re making are driving me crazy. I feel like my cock is about to burst free from my trousers at any moment!”

Then he caught sight of a little smirk and a glimmer in Aziraphale’s eye. “Unless...you do know what you’re doing to me!? Don’t you Angel?!”

Aziraphale’s smirk widened, “Oh dear, have I pushed it too far Crowley? You’ve been so lovely and patient with me.”

Crowley looked at his Angel with shock and confusion.

“You see, I have been ready to take things… how do the humans say it? Umm…to the ‘next level’ with you for a few weeks. But then I couldn’t help wondering, how long you could keep this up before you…well before you burst!” Aziraphale giggled at the last part.

Crowley’s jaw was hanging open, “ANGEL! How wicked of you! You’ve been tempting me?!”

Aziraphale blushed again, taking another slow, deliberate bite of his cake. “So, should I get the bill then?” He asked suggestively.

But Crowley had a wicked idea of his own. Oh, Aziraphale was going to pay for this! “You know what Angel? Let’s stay.”

Aziraphale looked confused and slightly disappointed. It was Crowley’s turn to smirk, with his mischievous grin. “After all, you got to have your dessert,” Crowley pointed towards Aziraphale’s half eaten cake. “I think it’s my turn to have some dessert.”

Aziraphale, still slightly confused asks, “Do you want me to call the waiter over?”

Crowley simply shook his head. Continuing to grin, as he slowly pushed his fork off the edge of the table. It fell to the floor with a clatter. “Whoops! Clumsy me! I better get that.” Crowley bent under the table and crawled underneath the tablecloth on his hands and knees. Aziraphale’s legs were now visible to him, under the table. Crowley shuffled closer to Aziraphale. 

“Crowley? What are you.... Oh! Crowley!!” Aziraphale exclaimed in surprise, as he felt Crowley’s hands undoing his belt and zipper on his trousers. “Crowley dear, I know I’ve been teasing you, but we can’t do this here! We’re in public!” Crowley ignored him and continued to pull Aziraphale’s trousers down enough so he could see his tartan boxers. 

“Shhh Angel! I’m going to enjoy my dessert; you enjoy yours...” Crowley’s hand slowly ran along Aziraphale’s length over the cotton fabric of his boxers. He could hear Aziraphale moan softly. Crowley grinned. He unbuttoned the tartan boxers and gently reached in, pulling Aziraphale’s cock free. A few beads of precum already leaking from its tip in anticipation. Crowley’s mouth watered just looking at it. “Beautiful” he murmured just loud enough for Aziraphale to hear. 

Aziraphale was coming undone already, and Crowley had barely touched him. Surely someone would notice? Surely they would hear? “Crowley!” He whispered urgently, “I really don’t think we should.... Ohhhhh!” The warm, wet sensation of Crowley’s mouth on his cock drove all thoughts of anxiety from his mind. He gripped the tablecloth, closed his eyes and let out a groan. Crowley began to suck gently on his tip, swirling his tongue in a way that was devilish. Aziraphale moaned again, a little louder this time at the new sensation, savouring the feeling of arousal. 

“Angel, quiet! Or you’ll ruin all the fun! Pretend you are eating your cake,” Crowley whispered from under the table.

Aziraphale didn’t think he was capable of ‘acting’ when Crowley was ravishing him like this. But he definitely did not want the fun to stop. So with a shaking hand he picked up his spoon. As he scooped up a mouthful of cake, Crowley sucked a little harder. Aziraphale quickly shoved the cake into his mouth to stifle the moan escaping his lips. He swallowed the cake. “Aghk-!” He grunted. 

“Is everything ok Mr. Fell?” The waiter had returned.

“Oh yes! Tickity boo!” Aziraphale replied dismissively, moistening his dry lips nervously with his tongue. A weird, wet, smucking sound seemed to be echoing through the room. Hopefully it was disguised by the piano music playing in the background. Aziraphale grinned uncomfortably at the waiter. 

“Where has your friend Mr. Crowley gone?” The waiter continued to make small talk, much to Aziraphale’s dismay. Heavens above! Please someone call him away and end this awkward tension! 

“I think...” Aziraphale started and then jolted, banging his fist down hard on the table as he leaned forward. “He um...he stepped outside for some air.” Aziraphale bit his lip as he felt Crowley lick the inside of his thigh. Aziraphale straightened and tried to maintain his composure. He was fighting the urge to jerk his hips into Crowley’s mouth. 

“Right. Enjoying the cake, I see? The chef was very proud of it. He says it’s the best he’s ever made.”

Crowley sucked harder and Aziraphale breathed out as evenly as he could. “It’s sinful,” he managed to breath out. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it. Sir, are you sure you’re alright?”

Aziraphale had to fight himself really hard, not to moan when Crowley spit out his cock and slowly ran his tongue down its side, sucking on his balls. 

“Umm... yeah, right, fine,” he said, his voice straining. “Sorry, I ...I have a cold, I guess I’m getting a fever too...I’m a bit unfocused.” The last words had almost no breath in them. Crowley swallowed him again, and he went so deep Aziraphale could feel his teeth scraping his balls and that almost made him jump out of his seat at the overstimulation. 

“Well, hope you feel better Mr. Fell. I’ll let the chef know how much you enjoyed his cake.”  
Aziraphale sighed deeply and slumped forward in his seat again. Crowley chuckled softly.

“I can’t believe you are doing this Crowley.” Aziraphale picked up his champagne glass. The glass shakes as he brings it to his lips, his plump lips gripping the side of the glass to keep himself from moaning again. Aziraphale spread his knees further apart, reached under the table, grabbed Crowley’s auburn hair and arched his spine. With a little desperate moan, he thrust into his mouth, again and again. He could feel ecstasy building, in front of all these people! A lady glanced in his direction, Aziraphale took another bite of cake just as Crowley deep throated him, with one final thrust of his throat. Aziraphale moaned again, a little louder this time as he gripped the tablecloth. He felt Crowley swallowing around him, drinking down the spurts that Aziraphale offered. The lady who had been watching him waved the waiter over and said, “I’ll have what he’s having.”

When Aziraphale finally released Crowley’ hair, he didn’t even cough. He just wiped his mouth into his sleeve and looked up from under the table. He couldn’t manage looking even remotely disheveled. His smirk as cocky as ever, and Aziraphale hated him for it. 

“I hate you, you smug bastard.” Aziraphale said, no real venom in his words. Slowly tugging Crowley up into the seat next to him again, kissing him soundly. “Are you happy now?” Aziraphale looked worn and well spent. 

Crowley chuckled, “You don’t hate me Angel, you love me. Remember? And yes I am happy, but now, I have a boner.”

“Well go to the bathroom and deal with it yourself,” Aziraphale wanted to be pissed but really he was exhilarated and exhausted.

“Maybe you should come with me,” Crowley smiles.

“Why should I?” Aziraphale asked, feeling a red flush building in his cheeks. 

“Because I know you want to,” Crowley whispered in his ear. Aziraphale shivered. Crowley got up from his seat, and started to make his way towards the bathroom. He winked at Aziraphale just as he reached the bathroom door. 

Barely a second passed before Aziraphale got up from his seat, throwing more than enough money down on the table to pay for their meal. He was heading towards the bathroom in the least suspicious way that he could. His heart beating with anticipation. As he opens the bathroom door, Aziraphale miracles up a “Cleaning in Progress” sign. At least this way they would be less likely to be interrupted. 

A few moments later, in the last bathroom stall with the door locked, Crowley shushes Aziraphale breathlessly, guiding his cock into that open, eager mouth. He has to bite his lip on a moan as Aziraphale sinks down, teasing the head of his cock against the back of his tight throat. Crowley pulls on Aziraphale’s hair frantically. Aziraphale moans and sucks harder. Tongue swirling, greedy little groans vibrating around Crowley’s cock, fingers tight on Crowley’s hips like he’s afraid of losing him. 

“Fuck! Angel!” Crowley can’t help the tremble in his knees that sends him pitching against the wall to stay upright. He gives up trying to be quiet, “God, you’re good at that that.”   
The encouragement makes Aziraphale suck harder, hollow his cheeks and tilt his head this way and that to angel Crowley’s cock differently. He groans when Crowley says, “Look at me, Angel.”

Aziraphale looks up on command, big blue eyes unfocused with lust, while he lets Crowley’s cockhead slide deep into the back of his throat. He swallows and swallows around it and Crowley feels his eyes go wide. The heat of the orgasm taking root in the pit of his stomach. His hips jerk and stutter as he holds Aziraphale’s hair, clings to his disheveled shirt and moans incoherent warnings of imminent orgasm. Aziraphale reaches around to slide his hand under Crowley’s trousers and underwear and grabs his ass. A rough grip, pulling Crowley’s cock so deep into his throat that he gags, eyes closing shut. 

“Aziraphale! Fuck!” Crowley tries not to scream, forcing it into a, long, rough moan of pleasure as his cock jerks in the heat of Aziraphale’s mouth and his limbs forget how to cooperate. Aziraphale’s grip on Crowley’s ass and hip and the way he’s wedged himself against the wall are all that holds him up as he comes so hard it blurs his vision and feels like he is turning inside out. He pants and groans and strokes Aziraphale’s sweaty hair, feeling like he could cry with joy and relief. 

As Crowley’s cock starts to soften in his mouth, Aziraphale pulls off. He’s breathless and struggling not to cough, his chin messy with spit and come. He holds Crowley’s gaze again, eyes focused now as he slides up Crowley’s body. Chest pressed against chest.   
Aziraphale surprises him with a kiss, wedging him further into the corner of the stall. Crowley grabs the back of Aziraphale’s neck, pulling him in and sharing the taste of his own come. He takes his time licking Aziraphale’s lips and tongue and the roof of his mouth, savoring the earthy, metallic flavour. 

Crowley realises that Aziraphale is grinding against him like they didn’t both just get off. Crowley leans in close, close, close, his cheek dragging along Aziraphale’s as he whispers, “How about we continue this at my place?”

Aziraphale shifts, pressing his hips hard to Crowley’s and rolling them, blue eyes half lidded as he tilts his head back and grins. He chuckles, deep and dark and slow like molasses and sounds much more confident when he answers, “I thought you’d never ask. I should tease you more often, foul fiend.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment!


End file.
